


Someone’s in the Kitchen (too bad it’s Scott)

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [465]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Cooking, Drabble, Gen, Scott has good friends, Scott's a bad cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/05/20: “swift, crash, courageous”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [465]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Someone’s in the Kitchen (too bad it’s Scott)

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/05/20: “swift, crash, courageous”

“You’re very courageous,” Stiles said, watching Derek eat one of Scott’s enchiladas.

“We were _invited_ to dinner,” Derek said.

“We were _invited_ to be test subjects,” Stiles corrected.

Derek shrugged. “Scott’s trying to improve his cooking skills to impress Kira.”

“With an impressive case of food poisoning most likely.”

A crash of pots and pans in the kitchen was followed by Scott’s assurance, “I’m OK!” followed by a burning smell, followed by Scott chasing his guests out with the cry, “I gotta call the fire department!”

Before their swift departure, “I know a restaurant Kira will love, Scott!” Stiles shouted.


End file.
